The present disclosure is related to an image forming apparatus and an image formation method that control an engine that prints an image of a manuscript on a paper (henceforth “print engine.”)
Typical image forming apparatuses, such as a printer or an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral), pick out a paper from a sheet paper cassette and stop a paper with registration rollers. Accordingly, feeding operation is performed from a sheet paper cassette to a registration roller position (henceforth “primary feeding.”) Also, the image forming apparatus performs another feeding operation for printing an image from a registration roller position (henceforth “secondary feeding”).
In short, feeding operation is separated into two operations. In this way, by stopping the paper with the registration rollers, a setup of the print engine that prints an image on the paper after primary feeding can be performed. Also, secondary feeding can be performed after the setup of print engine is completed. Also, the image forming apparatus that stops a paper in such a registration roller position makes setup information for performing the required setup to print engine after primary feeding. In this case, the image forming apparatus performs the setup of print engine based on this setup information.
When the setup of print engine is completed, the image forming apparatus performs the secondary feeding and prints the image of a manuscript on the paper. In this case, the setup to print engine required after primary feeding is performed. Accordingly, when printing the manuscript on condition determined previously, time of copying a first page of the manuscript (henceforth a “first copy”) can be shortened.